Jumper La aventura continua
by aelita's-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si tu vida con un don de lo más espectacular: transportarte a cualquier parte del mundo, de repente diera un giro estrepitoso con solo conocer a otro como tú? Descubrir que todo no es color de rosa, traerá varios problemas...


**JUMPER:**_** La aventura continúa**_

**1**

_**Primer encuentro**_

Se despidió de sus amigas saludándolas con la mano y se internó en una calle sin salida de aquél pequeño barrio de suburbio, rumbo a su casa. Tras caminar unos 70 metros dobló hacía su derecha y atravesó el jardín verde de aquella casa celeste con zócalos blancos, de dos plantas y coronada con un tejado negro algo desgastado por las adversidades del clima.

Subió los dos escalones que dividían el patio de aquél descanso techado de la residencia y abrió la puerta de la casa usando su llave.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó a la nada y cerró la puerta con un ligero empujón. Atravesó el living y se encontró con su hermano, recostado en el sillón, aún con el abrigo puesto y la mochila del colegio abandonada a su suerte en el suelo.

- Bien, ¿Y el tuyo? – Le ofreció una gaseosa.

- Bien. No gracias, paso – Rechazó ella. Miró hacía el televisor donde aparecía un gráfico con la geografía de Inglaterra. - ¿El clima? –

- Tendremos frío y lluvias gracias a los Londinenses – Se burló el joven cinco años menor y se llevó el refresco a los labios. La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Entonces llevo paraguas… - Murmuró.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó el chico de cabello desordenado.

- Dormiré una siesta, este trabajo me quita mucha energía – Respondió a los gritos su hermana y entró a su habitación.

Aquella sala de seis por cuatro metros le era muy acogedora, y más aún, para aquellos días de frío. Su cama de plaza y media con un acolchado lila, totalmente repleta de almohadones de diversos colores entre la gama de los fríos incluyendo el negro y el blanco, se le hacía muy apetecible en aquél momento, pero ella prefirió resistirse. Sabía que si se recostaba, el informe sobre Londres quedaría inconcluso y su profesor de Lengua la reprobaría notablemente. No se permitiría bajar aquél diez en una de sus dos asignaturas favoritas, y menos, con un amargado como ese.

Tomó su mochila y quitó los libros que no necesitaría. La dejó abandonada momentáneamente mientras buscaba su paraguas que yacía inmóvil colgado de un perchero blanco en la pared lila y se agachó para recoger una fotografía que se le había caído esa misma mañana.

En si, la foto no decía nada. Lo único que podía apreciarse, era parte del puente de Londres, junto a sus negros y anticuados faroles, con una gran nube blanca de fondo.

Regresó por su mochila, trabó la puerta con el pasador y regresó al centro de la habitación.

- Bueno, aquí voy… – Se concentró en la foto y al momento siguiente la atmósfera y, ni hablar de la temperatura, cambiaron drásticamente.

Miró a su alrededor.

Una masa de gente se movía de un lado al otro del puente acompañada por sus paraguas o abrigos impermeables, mientras que a lo lejos se oían las bocinas ahogadas de coches y el ruido del centro londinense.

Se guardó la fotografía, abrió su paraguas azul oscuro y caminó como si nada entremezclándose con el resto de aquél mundillo, simulando ser una más, hasta que encontró un pequeño café en una esquina cercana.

Entró tiritando de frío y buscó una mesa alejada de la gente. Se sentó y cuando una camarera, rubia de ojos azules, se acercó para tomar su orden, le pidió un café con tostadas y luego, sacó su cuaderno para empezar a redactar el condenado informe.

Sacó su cartuchera y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la birome.

- ¡Rayos! Quedó en casa – Murmuró.

Miró a su alrededor, aquella zona del local estaba casi desierta, además de que las cortinas blancas de la ventana le servían a la perfección para ocultarla de la gente que caminaba fuera. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Con un soplo ya se encontraba en su habitación. Se acercó con urgencia al escritorio, encontró la birome y tomó un libro de la pila para regresar rápidamente hacía aquél café londinense. Cuando lo hizo, apenas al segundo apareció la camarera quien, con una sonrisa silenciosa, depositó su pedido sobre la mesa y se marchó con una reverencia. – Justo a tiempo… - Se relajó la chica.

Tomó su cuaderno y antes de comenzar a escribir echó un vistazo a su alrededor, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse. De repente su mirada se encontró con la de un chico alto, de cabello desordenado cuyos mechones apuntaban en distintas direcciones, de piel blanca con algunas marcas y cicatrices tal vez producto de alguna pelea, y unos penetrantes ojos color ámbar.

Nerviosa, agachó la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en su taza de café. _"¿Me habrá visto?"_ Se preguntó. Acababa de percatarse de que se encontraba casi a la vista de la barra del local.

Inspiró hondo insistiéndose mentalmente en que se estaba volviendo paranoica y regresó a su informe con la intención de comenzarlo de una buena vez.

Transcurridos unos minutos, volvió a alzar la cabeza con cierto disimulo.

El chico seguía apoyado en la barra y de vez en cuando echaba miradas indiscretas hacía donde se encontraba ella. En un momento, al ver que casi la pescaba observándolo, se hizo la tonta y miró su reloj. Pestañó y volvió a mirarlo bien. ¡Ya había transcurrido casi una hora desde que le había dicho a su hermano que dormiría una siesta! Si no regresaba pronto, comenzaría a sospechar.

Se apresuró a pedirle la cuenta a la camarera, juntó sus pertenencias con cierto apuro y, tras pagar, se echó a correr hacía la salida, no sin antes mirar nuevamente hacía la barra donde aún permanecía aquél joven de mirada penetrante. Apartó la vista una vez más, apenas volvieron a cruzarse sus miradas y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo en seco.

Un hombre negro de cabello cano, enfundado en un impermeable color mostaza, se quedó mirándola por un momento y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella asintió, para darle las gracias en silencio, y salió al trote para finalmente desaparecer cerca de un callejón.

Con un soplo se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación. Dejó el paraguas húmedo colgado cerca del radiador tibio y se quitó el abrigo. Ya más repuesta de su reciente aventura regresó a trabajar en su informe. Hurgando en su bolso notó que se había dejado olvidada su billetera.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa hoy? – No era algo que podía dejarlo pasar con mucha facilidad. Una porque estaba repleta de dinero y dos, porque necesitaba sus credenciales para el trabajo y la tarjeta de la biblioteca.

Enfurecida se colocó el abrigo nuevamente y regresó al puente dispuesta a recobrar su billetera.

- ¿Se te olvidó esto? – Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor y se encontró ni más ni menos que, con aquél joven que había visto momentos antes, quien se divertía, pasando de una mano a la otra, el objeto perdido de ella.

- ¡Mi billetera! – Soltó sorprendida – Muchas Gracias… - Intentó tomarla pero el la alejó de su mano. Ella lo miró algo irritada, fue entonces cuando sintió que algo extraño pasaba.

Cualquiera, en su sano juicio, se habría sobresaltado al verla de repente en un sitio donde, una fracción de segundo antes, no había nadie.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó él con seriedad, aún recostado sobre la gruesa barandilla de piedra de aquél viejo puente.

Ella meditó unos segundos antes de decidirse a responder.

- Soy Maya – Contestó secamente.

- ¿Maya, eh? – Respondió aquél joven irguiéndose un poco para observarla con detenimiento.

- ¿Tu? – Inquirió ella.

- ¡Allí esta! – Se oyó a lo lejos. De repente, entre la multitud aparecieron dos hombres. Uno de ellos era el negro con el que ella se había topado en el café.

- ¡Corre! – Le advirtió él y la tomó del brazo para alejarla de allí.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oye! – Protestó ella intentando soltarse pero le fue inútil. Aquél desconocido tenía mucha fuerza. Miró de costado a sus perseguidores. De repente, el compañero de aquél negro sacó de debajo de su sobretodo algo que parecía ser un cilindro y se detenía para apuntarlos.

- ¡No! – Soltó el hombre canoso escandalizado - ¡Aquí no! –

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una pistola? – Preguntó Maya entre confusa y aterrada.

- No… Más o menos… - Respondió el chico sin dejar de correr.

A ella se le cerraron los oídos a cualquier explicación y sintió como una sensación de terror creciente se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Para colmo, su mente no ayudó en nada a aminorarlo, todo lo contrario. ¿Qué pasa si me matan acá? ¿Mi hermano y mi madre se morirán de angustia cuando no me encuentren? ¿Me sepultaran como una NN? ¿Qué dirán mis amigas? ¿Mi abuela se volverá loca? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los cerró con fuerza. ¡Deseo estar en casa! Un segundo después el frío invernal de Londres fue sustituido por un dulce calor mezclado con un perfume de rosas.

Dio un paso y se tropezó con Dios sabe que, para terminar despatarrada en el suelo. Algo mareada, tardó un poco en recomponerse del golpe y abrió los ojos.

- ¡Mi cuarto! – Se sorprendió

- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima mío? – Oyó una voz forzada.

La chica se incorporó de golpe cuando su mente entendió el significado de aquellas palabras y se sonrojó de vergüenza.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – Le inquirió escandalizada, sin mirarlo para que no notara su sonrojo.

- ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! – Protestó el incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y la miró con recelo. – Entonces no me equivoque, eres una Jumper –

- ¿Una que? – Soltó ella arrodillada ahora mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Una saltadora, puedes tele transportarte – Aclaró el algo irritado mientras se masajeaba la frente.

- No sabía que se les llamaba Jumpers – Confesó ella abatatada.

- ¿Creíste que sos la única? – Prosiguió el.

- Bueno no, pero me pareció raro que nadie conociera a esta clase de gente… – Se miró las manos como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta escrita en ellas.

El chico rió con sarcasmo.

- Somos muchos… - Le informó el - Y aquellos hombres que viste en Londres, solo son el 0.001 por ciento de los que se dedican a matarnos –

- ¿Matarnos? – Repitió Maya.

- Así es – El chico echó una mirada a la habitación de ella. – Veo que te gustan las brujas… Y dibujar también – Comentó al ver libros y muñecos con forma de brujas más los cientos de dibujos pegados en las paredes.

- Si, así es –

- Como los que condenaban a las brujas a las hogueras… - Murmuró

- ¿Eh? –

- ¡La mismísima inquisición! – Respondió el mirándola con enfado - ¡Todos ellos eran paladines! –

- ¿Paladines? –

- Los cazadores de Jumpers – Aclaró el más especifico.

Ella se incorporó y se sentó en su cama. El joven la contemplaba desde el suelo. – Tienes una rodilla muy dura – Comentó sosteniéndose la frente.

- ¿Te he golpeado? – Se sorprendió Maya al darse cuenta de la molestia reflejada en la cara de él

- No,… Solo me tropecé con ese gigantesco Puff tuyo, a propósito claro, para que me dieras el golpe de gracia con tu rodilla – Respondió el con sarcasmo. Ella sonrió ante aquél comentario.

- ¿Hermana? – Se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué son todos esos ruidos? –

- Mejor me voy – El joven se incorporó de un salto, súbitamente recuperado.

- No espera… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Lo detuvo ella tomándolo del brazo impulsivamente, pero al darse cuenta, lo soltó. Se sentía rara, por fin había encontrado a alguien con las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y ya tenía que dejarlo ir.

- Griffin – Respondió secamente. – Cuídate de los paladines, sobretodo del aquél negro, Roland – La chica lo miró – Una vez que te reconocen, no pararan hasta matarte, seas hija o pariente de quien seas – Y para aclararle le señaló una cicatriz en su mejilla. – Y esto no es todo… – Aclaró. Se dio vuelta y desapareció con una leve ráfaga, desordenando algunos papeles.

- ¿¡Hermana!? – Insistió el chico desde la puerta.

- Ah cierto – Recordó Maya aún estupefacta. - ¿Qué pasa? – Fingió voz de dormida, pero no le salió como esperaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó más tranquilo desde el otro lado de la puerta. La chica se levantó, quitó el pasador y abrió un poco.

- Si… ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con lentitud.

- No se, de repente oí ruidos de golpes y luego cosas cayendo y bueno… Me preocupé – Admitió. - ¿Aún tienes el impermeable puesto? – Observó – Y estas toda mojada! – La chica se metió de nuevo en la habitación cerrando la puerta. El golpe la había atontado lo suficiente como para resultar terriblemente evidente.

- No pasa nada… - La chica se quitó el abrigo con urgencia y lo dejó abandonado en el perchero. Tomó el paraguas y volvió a colgarlo donde estaba. Se quitó las botas y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano, quien continuaba bombardeándola de preguntas.

- ¡Dime que esta pasando! – Reclamó.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien – Sonrió ella.


End file.
